765th Squadron
by Trades46
Summary: The producer discovers a shocking secret that the 765Pro has been hiding from him for 6 months. After, 961Pro realizes its most dangerous threat it poses to the 765Pro studio yet. Completed. Re-rated to T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Trades46 here.

I just learned of Idolmaster 2 months back, and I adore the anime and music in the series.

Obviously this was inspired by the special variant planes in Ace Combat that led to the creation of this one-shot, but since there is no angst or shooting of planes, I'll say this doesn't count as a x-over.

I tried to my best to make the characters not-OOC, but since I never played the game I can only compare to the anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

**765th Squadron**

…YOU WANT THE GIRLS TO WHAT?

Those were the first words to come sputtering from my mouth after I listened to president Takagi of 765 Production's explanation on the new 'project', so to speak.

* * *

It was just another day at the 765 Productions office, except that I feel that a big, big secret was being kept from me, the Producer of the studio.

This feeling didn't just start today, but I never felt this feeling as much as I have then ever before.

I always had a slight feeling that president Takagi, Ritsuko and Otonashi were hiding something from me since 6 months back. What other reason could suddenly warrant that the schedules of all of the girls in 765 Pro would have at several slots of their busy schedules intentionally left open for this 'special training' with no description given?

At first when I saw the 'special training' slots, I was led to believe that it was for extra choreography and singing classes for the girls who need help in that particular area. Despite my attempts to oversee the girls when they headed off to their 'special training', those 3 would instantly give me another duty which would occupy me. This lasted for 5 months without me thinking too much of it.

I was starting to get suspicious when Makoto was scheduled for the special training session last week. As I accompanied her and Yukiho to their last regular session, I had little doubts that Makoto already mastered the vocals and choreography for their next live.

When I asked Otonashi if the schedule for Makoto is incorrect, she said that it was for her action shoot for a movie later in the month. Just to confirm this, I went to Ritsuko later with the same question. She responded that it was for the dance routines they have to fit in next week in a play.

I got two completely different answers which had no connections to each other.

I asked Makoto personally after I picked her up from a radio interview the same day, about this 'special training'.

"Emm…I remember! It was for the next live performance!" she responded to me.

Didn't you already get all the steps and the vocals correctly? I was with you that day in practice.

"Eh, well, the instructors later called me saying that I have to work on the dance in the last bit…so I was called back."

Really? Then I want to go with you to the training session and see what you need to work on. I can't have you wasting time to learn things that you already know about. We have a busy schedule to fill.

"Producer-san, I think I will be fine on my own."

Are you saying as your producer that my judgement is incorrect?

Makoto didn't respond to me. She also avoided me at every single opportunity since then.

On the day of Makoto's special training…she then called in sick. Otonashi said it was quite accidental that Makoto has to miss a day of work.

This doesn't feel very accidental to me.

* * *

I was lucky enough to see that on the next day, Haruka and Chihaya have their special training slot in the same time slot. It was planned that Ritsuko was going to oversee them as Ryuuguu Komachi has a rest day. As always, Otonashi sent me away to a meet-up with a TV station directing manager in the same time slot.

I think it was fate that when I arrived at the TV station early and then told by the workers that the managing director had an accident which he was rushed to the hospital, which means I can't have a meeting with him today. Seeing the opportunity at hand, I rushed back to the 765 office to see Haruka and Chihaya getting into a car with Ritsuko and driving off quickly.

As creepy as it sounds that the idols' own producer is tailing them, I have to figure out where and what this 'special training' thing was all about. Since none of the girls are willing to tell me or dodge the question, I little choice but to resort to this.

Imagine my surprise when I ended up at an open field outside the city to a large runway and a big stretch of hangars lining the length of it. At this point, I wasn't sure of what to expect.

I slowly approached the large hangars and carefully looked around. It wasn't unused or old, in fact it feel that the hangars are kept in good conditions. All of the hangars except the furthest one is closed, so I slowly snuck towards that hangar which was ajar.

I saw three people walking out of the hangar, so immediately ducked behind some equipment and started to observe them.

I almost fainted from what I saw.

Two military jet fighters in bright livery in the hangars are slowly being pulled out. What really blew my mind was seeing the two idols that were with the Ryuuguu Komachi producer earlier are now in full-clad flight equipment and talking with what appears to be a military instructor.

My mind was even more blown as both the klutz and songstress of 765 Pro started to board the fighters. Then I saw president Takagi walked out of the hangar and shook hands with the instructor with them earlier.

There were so many who what when where whys in my head at this point I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst out of my hiding spot.

STOP! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! I screamed at the top of my lungs.

President Takagi looked at me and appeared unmoved. Both Haruka and Chihaya also noticed my sudden appearance. Both idols removed their helmet and Haruka waved at me.

"Producer-san! What are you doing here?" shouted Haruka, in her usual happy and cheery voice.

Chihaya looked noticeably disturbed and looked at the ground. I could see her blushing.

The president ushered me towards the hangar, obvious that an extremely lengthy explanation is much overdue.

* * *

*back to the beginning of the chapter*

"I've said, Mr. Producer, we're going to have the girls perform an airshow for the conclusion of our upcoming summer live performance." Mr. Takagi said rather calmly.

Do you know what you are doing Mr. President? Those girls aren't even in their 20s, and you want them to give a LIVE AIRSHOW using REAL MILITARY JETS in front of THOUSANDS OF AUDIENCE?! THAT'S JUST A HUGE ACCIDENT WAITING TO HAPPEN!

"Don't worry Producer-san," Ritsuko assured me, who was waiting in the hangar previously. "At first, I was also skeptical, but these girls shown great talent with piloting planes."

"My good friend Satoru is a former stunt pilot instructor and has kindly lent us his airfield for this purpose. Even he remarked that our girls have shown unexpected amount of talent in the planes." The president continued.

"We discussed with the girls about this project and have given us their full co-operation in making this work. I can tell that all of them are very excited about this." Ritsuko chimed in. "Producer-san, they have trained countless hours just for this. Would you have the heart to just tell them off like that?"

I looked over at Haruka and Chihaya who were sitting in the back of the hangar at this moment. Haruka was comforting Chihaya, who looks very dejected, probably expecting me to do the thing that only a sane producer would do for their idols at this point.

Suddenly, the hangar doors flew opened, and the entire 765 Pro rushed into the hangar. The girls all ran over towards me.

"Onii-san please oh please let us fly in the planes!" Both of the Futami twins cried out.

"Producer-san, I spent a lot of time learning how to read the map so I wouldn't get lost in the sky. Can you let me put that to good use?" chimed Azusa.

"Producer-san, we're all really excited about this and trained very hard. Please let us do this." Takane calmly said to me.

"Producer-san, I really want to fly" stuttered Yukiho, "Makoto-chan gave the courage to spread my wings…please Producer-san, don't do this!"

"Miki really wanted to show Honey her flying skills. Miki always wanted to sleep in the hangar, but Miki flew a lot so that Honey can see Miki sparkle in the sky. Please go and watch Miki fly!"

All the other idols riddled me with their own speeches on why I should let them go on with the airshow and similar pleas. I let out a deep sigh.

Since you're all so hyped up about this and both the president and Ritsuko are supportive, I don't think I can reject you…that would be mean wouldn't it…?

A series of loud cheers and applause filled the hangar…

BUT!

…then promptly stopped as all eyes were trained on me.

…next time, tell me about things like this ok? If not, then what is the point of having a producer?

I was barely able to breathe in the next few moments as somebody suggested a group hug was in order.

…

I still wondered, however, where all the money for this airshow and the planes were coming from…

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. Since I have my 'Silverhawk Aces' to finish, I leave this as a one-shot for now.

If I get enough reviews, I might consider adding another chapter...

Hope you enjoyed.

-Trades46


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy new year everyone!_

_Since the holidays started, I played Ace Combat 6 non-stop. Unfortunately, I usually look at Idolmaster before playing, and then my mind starts merging them together. With a push from Gracegirl (thnx) I decide to continue on this._

_Part 2_

* * *

It is the day before the summer live performance. Thanks in part to Haruka's and Chihaya's effort in getting everyone together in the last couple of weeks for joint practice sessions everyone is fully prepared. The hype amongst the girls and the public are exceptional too. Everything seems to be going according to plan.

As the producer of the studio and one of the core managers for this particular event, I'm feeling anxious. Now you all think that should be normal for my job in this point in time, but what I'm worried about isn't that the girls would fumble on stage.

I'm worried about the finale of the show…in the skies ABOVE the stadium.

Ever since that faithful day where I discover the true meaning behind the mysterious 'special trainings', I have been following everyone during their airborne practice sessions since then. I acknowledge that instructor Satoru-san is surprisingly patient and skilled at teaching the girls who previously knew very little of flying into great pilots, but I still get rather uncomfortable seeing them go up in the 2-tonnes of metal alone. This holds especially true for the twins and Yayoi…which I was surprised that she had spent an entire month to rid of herself of height anxiety.

Probably due to this unrest, I've been travelling around a little too much from the concert hall, practice halls, stage preparations to the airfield. I can even feel that my wallet has gotten uncomfortably lighter just this week alone due to travel expenses.

It is 4pm, and after checking the schedules and other arrangements with Otonashi and Ritsuko, I finally have a spare afternoon to just sit down and take a breather. I walk back to the 765 studio and feel a little drowsy, probably due to the lack of sleep from work. When I walk into the office, I'm surprised to find that nobody was present, not even Otonashi or the president.

As I sit back down on my desk, I mindlessly go to arrange the files and folders that have accumulated over this month. However, due to my condition, I soon find my eyelids heavy, and quickly proceed to do what I'm deprived so long of: sleep.

I would be asleep for a long time, if Otonashi didn't suddenly burst into the office with her expression that looks like it is the end of the world.

"Producer-san, please wake-up! We have to get to the airfield! President Takagi said this is an emergency!"

'Huh?' was the only thing I can muster in my half-awake state.

"You have to get…" was the only thing the office assistant can say before a massive earthquake hit the 765 productions office. I fell off my chair as Otonashi pulled me under the desk as books, decorations, medals and shelves falls all over the office in indistinctive smashing noises which are masked under the noise of the earthquake. After what feels like an eternity, it finally subsided.

The office assistant wasted no time in pulling me out, taking me by the arm with my coat and running out of the office. Down the stairs, and threw me right into the passenger seat of our company minivan.

'Wait wait wait!' I call frantically. 'What in the name of heavens are you doing? Where are we going in such as hurry?'

"No time to explain Producer-san." Replied Ritsuko, who was manning the driver's seat as Otonashi buckled in the front. "We have to get out of here before they start coming all over again. You're real lucky none of them landed, or else Kotori-san and you would've been in quite a bit of trouble."

The other producer of 765 studios drove very quickly to the airfield to which the girls were using to practice their flying. Only then I noticed that almost all the hangars were empty. However, an E-2C AWACS plane is on the runway with its engines running, to which President Takagi and flight instructor Satoru is waving at us.

Again, before I can question this whole crazy situation, both the producer and assistant quickly hauled me aboard the E-2C, to which after being strapped in, quickly took off.

* * *

'ALRIGHT ALREADY, can somebody PLEASE EXPLAIN what is going on around here? Why was there an earthquake back at the office? Why did you suddenly drag me here and on this plane? WHAT IS GOING ON?!' I scream at the three staff members of the 765 studio.

"You were in great danger in the office just now, Mr. Producer," Takagi calmly stated, "had Kotori-kun be a moment late and Amami-kun not reacted as quickly, you would have been in a critical situation."

'Excuse me president, you lost me at 'great danger'. So you meant that the earthquake back there isn't natural disaster?'

"You were nearly blown up by a cruise missile that was directed at the office" said Ritsuko. "For a second back there, both Kotori-san and I thought that we aren't going to make it."

I had to take couple of seconds to register what the assistant had said before something in my brain clicked together.

'So somebody wanted to blow-up our shabby old and dainty office?'

All three of the staff of 765 nodded.

'Who in the right-of-mind would even bother to do something like that…', then my words trailed off as I remembered a threat which I brushed off as an empty threat couple of weeks back. It was during a talk show which interviewed several hit idols over the year, including our songstress and a certain company's 3-boy band unit.

"You 765 trashes would one day meet your end. Prepare yourself to see your office go down in flames!"

'No way…he wouldn't. He can't…impossible…' are the only things I can mutter. Frankly, after seeing some of the things that 'he' had done or tried to do in the past, I can't convince myself that 'he' wouldn't resort to such lengths to do this.

My mind quickly snapped back to reality.

'Wait, did someone just say that is was Haruka-san which 'reacted' so that the missiles didn't hit the office?'

"Yes, you did Mr. Producer" replied Satoru, who had just turned back to me after talking with the pilots and other couple of people in front of monitors. "Had Amami-san released her XMA6s a second later, I cannot say what would have become of your office."

He turns over a computer monitor as it shows a red-livery adorned F-22 fire off a salvo of missiles which collided with a set of nasty looking cruise missiles… from a bus-length away from the 765 office.

Oh dear heavens.

"Captain Satoru, we have identified the cruise missile launch position. Unfortunately…I have no idea what the launch platform is" calls one of the operators at the computers.

"Let me see that… wow, Takagi. I have no idea what happened to you and old Kuroi over all these years, but he must really hate your guts to go this far" commented Satoru.

I took a peek at the monitors along with everyone else. What it looks like is a giant gun on what appears to be a remote island with cannons and ships all around. Despite my earlier confusion, I feel myself getting angry that 'he' has taken this so far.

Before I can make any remarks, the radio on the console crackled to life.

"'Ribbon' calling AWACS 'Stage Eye', did I make it? Is Producer-san safe?" Even through the radio clatter, it was obvious to who it was without looking at the screen viewer of the plane.

President Takagi then asks me, "Mr. Producer, would you like to be the monitor for this operation? Since you work so well with the girls on the ground, I think this would be the best job for you."

'If the president says that too, then how can I disagree?'

Satoru grabs an unused headset lying on the chair, and motions me to sit down and put on the headset. I take the headset and put it on. Otonashi fiddles with a couple of knobs and switches before giving me a thumbs-up.

'This is AWACS 'Stage Eye'. I'm fine, Haruka-san. Thanks to your great effort, Otonashi-san and I made it out without a hitch.'

"Ahh…Producer-san! Thank heavens that you made it!" cried 'Ribbon' on the other side of the radio.

"Nii-chan is on the radio!" calls 'Migi' Ami. Her sister, 'Hidari' Mami, quickly responds "Nii-chan, can you see Mami on the screen?"

"Ahh Producer-san, I knew it that you would pull through!" called 'Prince' Makoto.

"What a relief that you're safe Producer-san" muttered 'Violet' Yukiho silently after her friend. She was almost shadowed by the next person on the radio.

"No worries, Miki would shoot down all the baddies that try to harm Honey!" 'Fairy' Miki piped in.

"Nice job of getting out on time… at least you're trustworthy when it counts the most…" 'Usagi' Iori lets out, being noticeably sarcastic on the first bit. Fairy promptly was heard saying "Forehead-chan! Don't be mean to Honey!" They probably switched to a private channel for bickering as Iori and Miki kept talking on the monitors.

"Good to hear that you are ok, Producer-san. What should our next move be?" 'Serenade' Chihaya halts the radio chatter as everyone waited for my next response. Serious as always, Chihaya-chan…

Satoru pass to me a print-out and a USB key to the giant cannon structure that was previously seen on the screens. After opening it, I'm stunned at how many targets and defensive structures were places around it.

'Alright, I'm sending you the coordinates and the data about the launch site. It's a pretty big mess.' I warned the girls, partly because I wasn't too comfortable with them with armed weapons. However, since 961 have shown their cards, there is no time to back out. 'Scyther' Azusa was the first to respond.

"I got the data Producer-san. Ara Ara… that is certainly big cannon." she calmly admitted.

"Azu…Scyther is right, but we 765 will never lose to some 961 built death-machine, right Hamazou?" 'Overmaster' Hibiki calls to her pet hamster that is also in her plane…with a miniature WWII style hat complete with goggles and scarf. He nods to Hibiki's remark.

"Well, it looks like we have all agreed on our course of action. Let's take care of that cannon and go home," calmly stated 'Lunar' Takane.

"Yosh! Namuko Pro, FIGHT!" Everyone calls in unison, followed by a series of loud sonic booms.

"Ahh, wait for me!" Cried 'Kero' Yayoi, despite conquering her fear of flying, is still rather uneasy in her controls.

After buckling in, Satoru tells the pilots the course as we chase the 765th squadron towards the superweapon.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black shadow of a man is looking out of the blinds in his private E-767 jet high above the skies near the Crown, his super weapon which took years to build, finally come to fruition.

"Yes, you trashy 765 studio and you pitiful idols shall all come crumbling down from the might of 'Stardom' rail cannon! Yes, hurry up and die!" Only what can be described as 'hysterical laughter' followed.

"Sir, there appears to be roughly 10 fighters approaching the Crown. I believe it might be an attack sent by the 765 in retaliation to our previous attacks. What are your commands?"

The shadow man turned around and sits on his chair. His hands move over to a chessboard. He arranges it with the black king with a row of pawns and other pieces in front of the approaching white army. Using the rook, he linearly takes out each of the white pieces, until slowly knocking over the king.

"Prepare 'Jupiter' for take-off. If they pawns get taken out, use the 'Stardom'. Leave no survivors."

"At once, Kuroi-san"

* * *

_Yes, there are loads of references here for both Idolmaster fans and Ace Combat 6 players. I even given them individual callsign; can you spot the references in them? _

_The planes the 765th squadron are flying in are explained in Ace Combat wiki. Hibiki is in an Tornado GR.4 and since Takane is full of secrets, she's in a 'secret' plane._

_Can you guess what 'Jupiter squadron' would be flying in?_

_I'll leave it here for now, but don't think I'll leave this dangling for long._

_Trades46_


	3. Chapter 3

_Trades46 here,_

_Attempt to finish this up now. Battle will be split into 2 parts._

_Enjoy._

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The entire 765th Joint Idol squadron continued to head towards the 'Stardoom' superweapon at high speeds, despite of the snowy cold weather that surrounds the entire area. As the producer and the mission controller AWACS Stage Eye, I trail behind the rest of them. Only captain Satoru and I with the pilots are on board as President Takagi requested to go back to the base to follow other duties. Both the office assistant and other producer also got off to get to their respective aircrafts after seeing what we're up against.

Soon, the radar on my screen lit up with 3 unknown targets approaching the girls' position. Leafing quickly through my memory from Satoru's crash course in the AWACS equipment, I quickly confirm that they are fighters bearing the 961st Jupiter wing. I silently let out a curse, knowing that Kuroi won't let us have our way so easily.

'Heads-up everyone, I identified 3 fighters heading straight for you: it's the Jupiter boys. I suggest taking evasive action…'

"No wait, Producer-san" interjected Haruka, "I talked with Touma-kun before, and I know he isn't a bad person. Let me go try to talk with them to see if we can get an understanding!"

"Ribbon, I hope you remember that Touma doesn't like to lose, and my radar tells me that his fingers are just itching to press the 'fire' button once he sees us." Makoto warned the hopeful optimist.

"Please everyone, just give me a chance! I don't want to see people getting hurt if we can avoid it. Trust me!" Haruka begged over the radio.

I thought it over long and hard as the radio fell silent, as the rest of the girls waited on my call. While I know that Haruka has the greatest potential to resolve tension and issues between different parties, I'm risking her safety for this. As her producer, it is my uttermost responsibility that she remains safe, even at the cost of my safety.

I look up at the screen to see Haruka, who pulled her visor up and giving me a hopeful look. My mind immediately flashback to all the hardships we went through together and how she managed to keep our production office as a close family.

I made up my mind.

'Alright, Ribbon – Haruka, I'll give you permission to talk with the Jupiter squadron. However, I want 3 of you to go with her in case things turn for the worst.'

"Haruka-chan...Ribbon-chan, Miki will go with you. Don't worry about surprises with Miki around!" Miki responded.

"Ribbon, I'll keep your back covered. If they don't like talking, then I got a score to settle with them." Makoto added.

"I don't think I'll be much help, but I'll keep an eye out for Ribbon-chan just in case. It would be for the best if we can get through this peacefully." Azusa piped in.

'Alright, then it is settled. The 4 of you will head west to meet with Jupiter and the rest of you will continue to 'Stardoom'. Keep you communication channels open and keep talking to me. Ribbon, once you get in range, I'll start the frequency scan to get you through to Touma. '

'Haruka, please stay safe.'

Ribbon gives me a quick wink and smile and promptly pulls down her visor.

"Good luck everyone" Yukiho said very quickly as the red F-22, green Su-33, black Typhoon and purple F-14 all immediately swerve to the right and broke off from the rest of the squadron.

"This is Usagi to all remaining 765th units. We'll keep the Stardoom super-weapon busy until they return. Let's give Mr.961 a good wake-up call to not mess with us!" Iori calls out to the rest of the team. A series of agreeing responses follow as I watch the four fighters disappear into the clouds.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroi sha-chou, 4 of the 765 are coming to challenge us. Looks like we'll be a bit late to the Stardom then planned." 'Shooter' Touma calls on the radio.

"Don't waste your time with those twerps. The rest of them would soon be there to destroy everything. We'll be ruined again by those cheap, dirty so-called-idols. Dispatch them quickly and get your behinds here ASAP." The voice on the other side responds coldly. The communication device disconnected before anyone can respond. Touma let of a disgruntled 'tsk'.

"Ah, that old man is just going senile isn't he?" comments 'Jester' Shouta to his wing-mates. "Seriously, getting us crash-courses to fly planes because 765 are trying to attack us? That's not a pretty valid reason I can see."

"Lots of things Kuroi sha-chou does each have their own reasons. Whether good or bad, we are just following orders. I even wonder if the 765 ladies can even fully handle these machines" added 'Charmer' Hokuto. "On the bright side, just look at this situation: 3 incredibly good-looking airmen flying fighter planes. Like our instructor said: I do not believe a lady on earth would be able to resist us now."

Shouta can be heard chuckling in the background as Hokuto did one of his 'lady-killer' looks on the communicator. Hokuto then continued in a more serious tone.

"Anyways, if Shooter here agrees to this, then we really can't complain can we?"

"Guys, less talking, more flying; focus on what is at hand just like a concert. Kuroi sha-chou expects us to take care of the 765 with these when they are still unfamiliar with the jets. Choose your weapons; be ready to pick targets once they show up on radar."

"Aye-aye Captain!" Shouta replied jokingly, but quickly shut his radio when he saw Shooter's 'death glare' through his communicator.

The black and green stripped jets: 'Shooter' in his PAK-FA, 'Jester' with his F-35 and 'Charmer' in his MiG-35 all start to accelerate towards the 4 incoming targets.

* * *

Haruka continued to stay on the throttle, being careful not to leave her wing-mates behind with her more powerful jet. Nobody in her detachment dared to talk as they all continued to keep their eyes focused on to skies ahead and the reading on their radars. It wasn't long until the F-22's radar tracked the 3 Jupiter planes heading straight towards them afterburners active.

"Pro…Stage Eye, I have visual contact with Jupiter. Start scanning for their radio frequency." Haruka calls on the radio. As she finished her transmission, a red caution alarm and flashing indicator on the HUD comes on.

"Ribbon-chan, be careful; you're being tracked by their radar!" call Miki as she broke the formation with Makoto following her tail.

"I got a lock-on!" calls Makoto as she veers pass Jester's F-35, angling her Typhoon towards Shouta.

"Makoto-chan, don't shoot! Remember what we came here for!"

'This is Stage Eye. I almost got their frequency. Just hold on a little longer!' I call, working away frantically on the radio tracking machine on the E2C AWACS plane.

"He's on Miki's back, hurry up Stage Eye…no, Producer-san!" Makoto calls frantically, making a barrel roll to avoid Hokuto MiG-35's gunfire.

"Jupiter PAK-FA fired missile! Ribbon, break now!" reports Azusa.

Haruka quickly snapped to attention and looks back to the rear of the plane, as the missile closes in on her F-22. Just before the missile impact, she engaged full throttle and pulled back hard on the control stick, pulling off a Kulbit maneuver as the missile flies straight by her canopy followed by Touma in his PAK-FA.

'Got it, I'm patching all of your radios over to the Jupiter's frequency. While Haruka keeps them busy, keep an eye out for surprise attacks.' I tiredly call as I made the last adjustments to the communication devices.

"Amagase-san, please hear me out! Stop fighting for just a minute! "Haruka calls into the now connected communicator.

"Wow, how did you guys get on our channel…?" Shouta muttered out loud, but was quickly interrupted by Touma on the radio, who responded angrily.

"Get off our frequency 765. We know what you're up to, so hurry up and fight for real; stop dancing around like you're on stage and wasting our time!"

"No, don't get us wrong. We DON'T want to fight you! Nobody has to get hurt for this reason!"

"Look here 765, if you wanted to avoid violence, then explain why you're all heading to the Stardom with weapons loaded? Have you fallen that low that you all resort to such measures?"

"What's the matter with you idiots? Your president Kuroi nearly leveled our office and killed Producer-san who was working diligently for our show! If we don't…" Makoto burst out before Azusa hurriedly cut her off. "Makoto-chan!"

"That trashy office of yours would probably crumble on its own supported by fools like you." Touma shot back, visibly ticking off Makoto even more. "How can Kuroi sha-chou even break your dainty office if here's all the way in Stardom?"

"We wouldn't even have thought of going in our planes armed with weapons if this Stardoom didn't almost destroy our office!" Haruka cried. "We are only trying to defend ourselves against it, is there anything wrong with that?!"

Touma looks visibly surprised when Haruka mention Stardom as Stardoom and destroying in the office.

"Wait, hold your horses there," called Hokuto, who is also scratching his head. "Did you say that Stardom…almost destroyed your office?"

"Further yet, wasn't the stadium called 'Stardom' and not 'Stardoom'? Touma, I'm sure that you said the place is called 'Stardom Concert Hall' wasn't it?" Shouta asked over the communicator.

Before Touma can answer his wingmen, his communicator lit up again, and an angry sounding voice from Takao Kuroi boomed over the radio, which can also be heard by everyone on the same radio frequency.

"Have you finished taking care of those 765 trashes yet? What is taking so long?"

"…Kuroi sha-chou, what was our concert place being held at again?" Touma asked in a rather flat tone.

"It is Stardom, S-T-A-R-D-O-…", before Kuroi can finish spelling out the name of the site, a loud explosion can be overheard in the background, drowning out his already loud voice. Through the radio, in a distance from the receiver, Kuroi's voice was heard in the background shouting inaudibly. Words like 'Stop firing' 'Overheat' and 'Aiming off' can be heard, albeit at a distance. The receiver was picked up again as Kuroi spoke.

"It is Stardom stadium ok, those 765 are flying in military jets to destroy the stadium so hurry up and get over here!" The communicator's connection terminated.

"What was that all about…?" Hokuto started, just before being cut off by a series of alarm warnings on his HUD indicating missiles are heading straight for their location.

* * *

'Everyone, Stardoom just fired a volley of cruise missiles straight at your location! Prepare to intercept them!' I call as I see the projectiles heading to Haruka's group and Jupiter's location at an extremely high-speed.

"I got them locked, Scyther fox 3." Azusa calls as her F-14 release a barrage of XLAA long-range missiles at the incoming projectiles. Several are taken out and disappeared from radar, but at least 10 are still approaching fast.

"Fairy has lock-on, fire fox 1!" Miki fires her SAAMs missiles and takes out another 2 targets.

"Prince here, lock confirmed. Fox 3!" Makoto swiftly takes out another 6 missiles with a quick XMA6 barrage.

The last 2 quickly closed in on Haruka's F-22, who didn't notice the missiles coming straight at her.

"Shooter, Fox 2!" Touma's PAK-FA fires his QAAM backwards towards the missiles and intercepts them just before they made contact with Haruka's F-22. Haruka looks at Touma with a glowing expression.

"Don't get me wrong, but after that radio transmission and the timing of the cruise missiles, even I think that it can't be coincidental," Touma admits. "I can't believe the old-man is using such dangerous weapons."

"Now you see Haruka-san and Makoto-chan aren't lying. Your president is really mean and wants to destroy our office with that Stardoom cannon with the missiles." Miki proclaims.

"Now do you believe us, Amagase-san?" Haruka begged.

Touma looks over at his wingmen, who both silently agreed that if it weren't for the 765 girls with their quick reactions towards the incoming cruise missile strikes, things could have gotten real nasty. No matter if Kuroi is the mastermind, they owed these girls a favor. Touma had little choice.

"Ok, we'll go with you to Stardom or Stardoom whatever it is and then try to figure things out. Don't try anything funny 765, or we'll gun you down faster than you can say sorry."

Touma, along with his wingmen, all know that his last phrase is little more than an empty threat. Given their performance just now of how easily they can acquire targets on the fast cruise missiles and their earlier evasion maneuvers when they engaged, the Jupiter knows Kuroi had underestimated the 765 girls and their piloting skills. They have fully mastered advanced flight maneuvers which Touma, the best flier in the group, struggle to equal.

Makoto, Miki and Azusa all acknowledged Touma's preposition and they all start to turn around. As Hokuto continued to flirt endlessly with Makoto and Azusa, everyone hit the throttle and head to the Stardoom superweapon, where another battle is just beginning…

* * *

_Trades46 here,_

_This wraps up this particular part. Given that Jupiter isn't exactly antagonistic to that amount, I figure it would be more interesting to have them on-board for the final fight._

_For the fighter/missile terminology, refer to Acepedia for information. Wiki helps for the planes too._

_Next part maybe will arrive in 2-3 weeks' time. University work piling up isn't a good thing._

_See you next update._


	4. Final Chapter

_Trades46 here,_

_Sorry for the long wait, now it is the time to finish the fight._

_Go 765__th__ squadron!_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

**765th Squadron - F****inal**_  
_

The battle near the Stardoom weapon has just begun as I turn the frequency of the communicator back to the front-line group as Haruka miraculously convinced Jupiter to join forces with us.

The twins had reached the superweapon before anyone else did, probably going in at full afterburners after getting all excited.

'Migi, Hidari. You are straying a bit far from the group, you should…' then I was promptly cut off by Ami and Mami both counting down, alternating the numbers loudly over the radio.

"…5…4…3…2…1…BOMBS AWAY!"

Both Mami's F-16 and Ami's F-2A let loose a massive combined barrage of bombs. These unguided free-fall ordinances form a grey hailstorm of doom heading straight for the defense guns in front of the Stardoom. The result of this was a massive explosion matching that of a MOAB^ as a good quarter of anti-aircraft guns and missile launchers were taken out in the process.

"Woohoo! Did everyone see that?!" Mami call to the others excitedly.

"That's why you don't mess with…" Ami started…

"…The Great Sexy Girls Force Duo!" The Futami twins finish in unison.

Radio silence followed for the next good 10 seconds, if not longer.

"…umm, I think they're firing at us… HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING!" Hibiki broke the silence just quickly enough to warn the squad as the guns retaliated to the twins' bombing run. At this time, roughly 10 fighters bearing the 961 emblem closed in on the attack group.

"HELP ME! Thhhooossee….MiGs….they're all piloted by GUYS!" Yukiho cries into the radio, forcing me to hit the mute button on the console for a moment following a face-palm.

"Violet, don't freak out! I got them locked… missiles away." Chihaya calmly responded, instantly downing two planes. A quick sweeper following her attack, she calls to Iori. "Usagi, three bandits, 3 o'clock low. Switch to high maneuver missiles and fire on my mark."

Iori is agitated by Chihaya's sudden commands. "Hey! When did you become leader? Did you think I, the great flying ace Iori, need your help in taking out these insignificant plebeians…?" But before Iori can finish, a lone MiG-31 had locked onto Iori's Rafale, blaring her missile warning in her cockpit. "WHY YOU…I WASN'T FINISHED WITH MY SPEECH!"

"I'M HERE IORI-ICHI! FOOOXXXX 2!" Yayoi shouts loudly into the radio, prompting me to go for the mute button again for the second time. Yayoi's Mirage-2000 instantly crippled the MiG trailing the Rafale, sending it to the ocean below.

However, to a member of the Minase, getting unnecessary help when they should be the leader just is too much for the pilot in which the stuffed rabbit is fastened in the back-seat can take in one day. Reaching for her cellphone and connecting it to her headset, she quickly dials in a number and waits for the other end to pick up.

"This is Minase Iori 'Usagi' of the 765th squadron, requesting support fire at co-ordinates in the airspace 0, 8, 6. Single barrage, allies' danger-close; use caution." Then quickly hangs up.

'Usagi…Iori. What was that about?' I ask quickly about her outside call in which I suddenly have a bad feeling about. "Are you THAT useless, Producer? Tell everyone to stay under 4000ft or else I'll tell Akizuki-san about your secret!" I promptly shut my mouth, then quickly switch frequency to issue a warning to stay under 4000ft.

After 10 seconds, the entire sky above the Stardoom cannon lit up like a gigantic fireworks display, engulfing all the remaining MiGs flying above it. Tracing the missiles origin, I discovered a fleet off-shore the Stardoom consisting of 6 destroyers, 3 missile cruisers and a large battleship. They all wore the flag of the Minase group in their masts. Needless to say, I'm speechless.

"That's why you don't interfere and lock-on to people when a Minase is making a speech!" Iori gloated loudly followed by a loud laughing fit, with me hitting the already slightly loose mute switch instantaneously.

Ritsuko's voice came over the radio. "Iori, keep your focus, or I'll cut out 'Futari no Kioku' from the next concert! Anyways Producer-san, I've just finished securing the area around the Stardoom. Otonashi should be arriving at the target with extra weapons. I'll leave you to take care of the rest."

I quickly acknowledged her transmission, leaving an annoyed Iori whining in the Rafale, shouting to everyone on the radio. Unfortunately for me, the mute switch seems to be genuinely broken at this point.

"Producer-san, I'm in the striking run for the fuel air bombs. Can you call in the others to help me? If we strike the cannon at the same time, I believe we can easily destroy it!" Kotori radios in, aligning her A-10 attack plane straight towards the Stardoom. 'Acknowledged. Serenade, Violet and Overmaster. Help support Otonashi in her saturation attack. Let's end this in one strike!"

Chihaya, Yukiho and Hibiki quickly answered my call as the F-15, F-117A and Tornado switched to the ground attack missiles and bombs. In a single moment, all 4 planes in different directions fired their weapons. The combination of anti-tank missiles, bunker-busting bombs, scattered bomblets and large-scale hydrogen bombing all clash, nearly rivaling the destructive power of a nuke. With a series of explosions within the Stardoom, the entire structure soon start to buckle and with a loud noise that can be heard by myself in the E2C nearly 200 miles away from the cannon, can hear its complete destruction.

It was a complete victory for us in the 765 Productions Office, and for the new 765th squadron. Satoru gives me a thumbs up in the side of the plane as cheering from the girls can be heard everywhere on the radio. Speaking of the radio, it started to crackle in a rather strange way.

* * *

A deep voice comes over the radio of the E2C. "Hahahaha…Oh, you 765 maggots never fail to amuse me in the most unimaginable way, absolutely unimaginable… your stupidity that is! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I'd recognize that voice from anywhere at this point. 'Takao Kuroi, your crusade is over. We have levelled your Stardoom superweapon, Jupiter has abandoned you and your forces are eliminated. Give up now!' I commanded into the communicator.

"You stupid, stupid Producer, did you really believe it is already over? Listen all you 765, are you all getting this? It's not over yet. The real war has just begun."

"Oh, shut-up already, you lousy scum. Jupiter has seen everything. Your Stardoom is now bits of scrap metal. You lost already 961." Makoto shouts over the radio. "You always say that we can't win, but it looks like you have nothing left for Miki to shoot at!" Miki adds to Makoto's statement.

"You lost everything Takao Kuroi. Surrender and leave this airspace. If you resist, we'll use force and bring you down with our combined might." Chihaya states in a no-nonsense manner.

"Kuroi sha-chou… I'm…disappointed that you have not only manipulated us…but that you would use such methods that you claim the 765 uses… I've talked with Hokuto and Shouta. We can no longer work for you anymore." Touma said quietly in a solemn voice.

"Hehehe….HAHAHAHAHH!Oh my goodness…this is why I love playing with fools and pawns like you idiots. You bunch just really don't know how this game works at all, do you?" Kuroi continues to slander over the radio, "...why I made the Stardoom so easy to destroy, why there are so little defenses around it and why those Jupiter pawns are here? It's just like a chess game you see: divert all the pawns, knights and rooks away, and suddenly the King finds himself standing alone and helpless, perfect moment for the game's winning move to be played…"

Yayoi is the only one who looks very confused at this point. "I don't get it…what is he trying to say? What's with all this code-like talking? Wait…what is this? My radar suddenly is full of red dots! They're coming in really fast!"

I quickly veer the control screen on the E2C to the long-range radar. Yayoi was right. Tens, no, hundreds of small flying attack drones have encircled the girls entirely along with Jupiter. Since Yayoi was out of place with the rest of the group, the drones are all making a beeline for her Mirage. I quickly got on the radio. 'All units, it's a trap! There are hundreds of drones heading your way! Yayoi, they're locked on to you! Get out of there!'

Too late…2 quick missiles fired at Yayoi's Mirage hits dead-on, tearing a nasty hole in the fuselage of her fighter. "AHH! I'm hit, the engine is dead! I can't keep her flying…NOOOO!" Yayoi screams in the cockpit. Iori shouts to her friend "YAYOI, YOU'RE PLANE IS ON FIRE! EJECT! EJECT!"

I can only watch in horror in the E2C AWACS as Yayoi's orange smoking Mirage dips downwards and crashes into the mountains below, with an explosion after the collision. 'YAYOI! YAYOI! RESPOND! PLEASE RESPOND!' I shout desperately into the radio. No response. Satoru gives me an "I'm sorry" look as I look over to him, not knowing what to do.

Yukiho starts to tear up and both Ami and Mami start to cry. Both Miki and Haruka are too stunned to say anything. Hibiki slams her fist in the Tornado's cockpit, which even scared Hamazou. "DAMMIT! Why did it have to be Yayoi?" Makoto is absolutely furious at this point. "Why you… HEY ARE YOU LISTENING 961 SCUM? YOU GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THAT! PRAY THAT I WON'T FIND YOU OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!"

I fight back the sadness in my voice as I call on the radio. 'Satoru, get president Takagi on the line, tell him to get a Search and Rescue over to Yayoi ASAP.' I turn back to the dis-organized 765th squadron, still in shock from their loss. "Everyone, I have arranged a SAR for Yayoi. Stay together now! Kuroi is trying to dis-organize us to take advantage of the situation. Don't let him get to you. Do your part to keep each other safe. Hurry up and pull out of the airspace! Give yourself some room!"

"…Producer-san. There's too many; we'll take them out and then come back." Azusa calls to me, showing a hint of her rarely shown seriousness in her voice matched with an equally rare expression on her face. "We'll keep them busy Producer-san; get away before they reach you too." She took a short breath, and then starts to mutter in a deep tone which even I only have heard once before during an exchange with Kuroi. "If you want to play rough, then I won't spare any change… this is for Takatsuki-chan… "

I stare again at the battle as the girls and Jupiter continue to dogfight 961's drones.

* * *

Takao Kuroi takes a peek outside his office in his E767 again, hidden high in the sky with the clouds and jammers. He chuckles as he walks over to his chessboard. Taking the hold of a black pawn, he knocks over the white bishop. The board is now aligned that all the white pieces are surrounded the black's army in the corner, while the white king now stands far on the other side of the board. He turns around as someone knocks as the door. "Come in."

A man comes up to Kuroi. He whispers something into his year. Smiling, he dismisses the man as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

Chuckling again, Kuroi puts the two black rooks side by side to engage the white king, forcing white in a checkmate. "I've won 765."

* * *

"Mr. Producer-san, the search and rescue helicopters have located Yayoi and are now escorting her to safety. The rescue team says she fainted, but has escaped relatively unharmed. Her chute successfully deployed and she reached safety." Satoru calls to me 10 minutes later.

I was too busy analyzing the battle to answer the flight instructor. I did however; notice that the drones all have an antenna on them. I've started to trace the origin of the broadcasting signal of the drones for nearly 5 minutes but I can't find the source of the signal. Damn it! What kind of useless Producer I'm if I can't even help the girls in their time of need!

"Stage-eye, this is Akizuki. I'm tracking two Su-47s behind your tail. I'm still 90 seconds away from you. Take evasive action until I get there."

Satoru quickly swapped seats with the pilot of the AWACS plane as the pilot helps me buckle up. Satoru looks over to me. "Producer-san, I would suggest you hold onto something. It is going to get bumpy from here now. Get ready." I nodded quickly as I securely grab the handle bars in the wall of the plane. "Bandits in range, they're locked on us. Evade" Calls the co-pilot. Suddenly, the AWACS banks hard right, then hard left after as the plane groaned and complained with the quick turns Satoru is pulling. "No good, they're still on us; deploying countermeasures!" Satoru releases flares to lose the incoming missiles as they zoomed past the plane, a little too close for my comfort. Satoru continues to pull tight turns that the G forces punish my body as I feel gravity knocking the wind from my body.

"Akizuki, we're in a tight situation. Where are you!" calls Satoru in the radio.

"No good, I've been spotted by enemy drones and I can't shake them off. Sorry Satoru-san, but looks like I might not be able to help."

"Damn it! Looks like we're going to have to…" Satoru was cut off suddenly as a purple/grey fighter passes by us at lighting fast speeds. From my monitors, I watch in amazement as it dances in the air gracefully in a spiral, instantly destroying both Su-47s in less than two seconds apart. The otherworldly looking fighter then flies towards us, and then slows to a cruising speed along the AWACS.

"Moushiwake arimasen* Producer-san for placing you in danger once again," a familiar voice comes on the radio. "I have no excuses for my tardiness, please accept my apology." That formal and refined voice can only be that one person, add to that a mysterious plane that I've never seen before, nor did Satoru for that matter. I quickly release my belt and reach for the radio. 'You arrived just in time, Shijou-san, better late than never right?' I reply back to the silver-haired pilot.

"Also, Producer-san, I have located an unknown plane flying at high altitude in the proximity of the battle zone. Do I have permission to scout the target?"

'Go do what you need to do Shijou-san. I trust your instincts and judgement.'

Takane gives me a quick nod, and then breaks off in her fighter. Satoru passes the controls back to the co-pilot and goes to a book in a shelf. Leafing through it quickly, he waves to me. I walk over the page he is pointing at; indicating the plane Takane earlier was in. I can only give a questioning look at the flight instructor.

'Wait a second…didn't Takane always use this plane since you start to train her?' I ask him. He simply shook his head left to right.

"She didn't have a personal plane, so Shijou-san mostly flew in a spare trainer plane. Odd, I thought I saw her in that trainer earlier today…"

Whatever the situation happens to be, if Takane really IS in this plane, then I would feel sorry for whoever is up in that E767, including that 961 scumbag.

* * *

"Is the King checkmated yet?" Ask Kuroi to one of the radar controllers in the E767. "No sir, we lost contact with the two units sent to dispatch the enemy AWACS E2C. I don't know what really happened since they made no reports back…"

Kuroi instantly grabbed the radar controller by the collar. "You did tell me earlier that you didn't see any of the 765 maggots in the air not engaged by our drones. What are you trying to pull?" Before the scared operator can respond, another controller reported with shocking news.

"K…Kuroi sha-chou, there is an unknown signature coming at us from high-speed. He's within visual range, 1000ft behind us!" He cried. "No way…" the other operator replied, "the AWACS radar should have picked him up miles away. Why did it only pick him up now?"

"I want an ID on that jet behind us now. Mark, give me what you got." The radar officer passes his results to the captain. "What in the name of…an Estovakian Nosferatu? You mean the legendary CFA-44 that out-handles the F-22? You are not serious!"

Kuroi angrily threw the radar officer back into his chair, storming off back inside of the plane.

* * *

"This is Lunar calling Stage Eye. Bogey identified as an E767 AWACS operated by 961 Offices. I have readings that this plane is sending out a high frequency jammer signal as well as drone controlling signals; permission to engage."

'Permission granted Lunar; let's end this thing once and for all.'

Since the jammer on the E767 prevents missile lock, the Nosferatu fighter quickly deploys two small cannons on the top of the fighter, Takane switching to the manual aimed EML Railgun. "Lunar, Slash 1."

A distinctive whine of high voltage electricity can be heard as the rail-launched slug tears through the left wing of the E767 at hypersonic speeds. The E767 quickly starts to smoke and wobble as the left engines starts to give away, but still somehow able to keep flying.

Two Su-30s suddenly appears behind Takane's CFA-44. Both fire their missiles at her to save their damaged command craft in the air. Quickly banking and deploying flares, both missiles miss. Both Su-30s hit afterburners to chase after the silver-haired ace. In a split second, Takane tilts the CFA-44 vertically in the sky, the entire wing of the plane acting as an air brake. The Su-30s shot past and were turned into metal scrap after 2 Railgun slugs from the purple fighter.

Turning back onto her original target, another electric 'hiss' followed by a slug hitting the fuselage dead on, the E767 bursts into flames as the airplane breaks into pieces, falling out of the sky along with the now un-controlled drones, self-destructing in the process.

This time, the battle is truly won.

Seeing the big scrap metal AWACS plane and hundreds of drones dropping out of the sky, a series of cheering and celebratory terms were heard over the radio band. I take off my headset and sit back in the console of the E2C as the 765th squadron returns to base.

* * *

"Cheers!"

Everyone calls as everyone raises a glass of drink over the counter in the 765 Productions Office. Food lays all about over the desk with streamers and balloons tied to the corners of the office. A large banner that reads 'Welcome back Yayoi!' is hanged in the middle of the office.

"Mami, you took the wrong cup!"

"Hibiki, you're going to drop the soda!"

"Can you pass me a strawberry Yukiho?"

"Here, Yayoi-chi. This is for you!"

I watch from the back of the table as the girls all happily laugh and smile over the party thrown together for Yayoi's return from the hospital by rest of the girls. It was already a week from that faithful day where the girls' flying lessons really paid for itself. In the end, only Yayoi sustained light injuries from her crash and was released from the hospital today.

Satoru has sold his airfield to president Takagi along with all the planes used in the sortie. Satoru comments that he has nothing more to teach the girls and that it is now possible for them to learn by themselves if they want to continue flying. He now just manages the maintenance of the planes, turning in his wings for good.

Jupiter also has turned in their wings as a result of the battle, claiming that they aren't accustomed to flying and has no intention to continue to purse that goal. Naturally, they left 961 for good and changed labels to another company. Now however, the Jupiter boys are now in good relationships with the girls, often meeting up and releasing collaborated works.

The remains of Stardoom and traces of the large battle all but disappeared. Takao Kuroi did not disappear from the face of existence as much as Makoto wanted to believe, but still remains the head of 961 productions studios. Rumor has it that another group is in the process of being created however, president Takagi had given us the note that Kuroi has indirectly expressed his wrong-doings and will refrain from using weapons and force to beat the competition.

So theoretically in the end, nothing has changed…

"Hey everyone look at these articles!" Haruka shouts, eying the cover of a certain magazine.

…or that is what I want to believe anyways.

'The secret of 765 Production Idols: Ace pilots in disguise'

'765 Idols highly likely to be cast for upcoming 'Legends of Strangereal'** movie'

Several media leaks from the flying of the planes by the girls have misled the media to start writing fantasy about them. At first I was concerned that it might affect the girls' image, but the opposite started to happen, where odd jobs like interviews for plane magazines and other flying related media started to swarm the 765 office like honey to bees. Due to this reason, president Takagi announced that an annual 765 Production hosted air-show would take place a week after the year-end concert indefinitely.

I guess I better sign up for flying lessons soon.

* * *

_Oh dear me, this took MUCH LONGER than I expected. Stuff happens, and then more stuff happens._

_I've thrown everything I can from Idolmaster and Ace Combat into this, with some light-hearted moments inspired from Gracegirl07's style._

_A side-note is that this chapter is probably the longest piece of work I've done on .  
_

_Notes:_

_^MOAB = Mother of All Bombs. Probably one of the most destructive non-nuclear bombs ever made to date.  
_

_*Moushiwake arimasen, I've been told is a very formal variant of 'Gomen nasai'. Sorry if my info is wrong to native speakers.  
_

_**Strangereal is the world of Ace Combat.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this story. Next up on the platter is most likely a racing series in the NFS Carbon world._

_See you then, and thank-you for your support_

_Trades46_


End file.
